Trials of Life
by Yuugaoko
Summary: Rin and her best friend Yuki are becoming women. Not only in body, but in social status as well. What are they to do when Sesshy comes back for Rin and a certain wolf demon prince has his eyes on Yuki? R&R! {HIATUS}
1. It All Starts

~Whee!! Another story! This one I'm writing with my friend, who shall be called Bulma88. Somewhat a self-insertion, written on my original character, and Rin! I love Rin…She's so cute! I'm ranting. Sorry! On with the story!~

Disclaimer: I hate this. I don't own Inu, or Fluffy, or Rin, or Sango, or anyone. But Yuki is mine and Yuni is Bulma88's.

Trials of Life

By Alpha-Parvani and Bulma88

                                                            *******

Rin's POV

            Sesshoumaru-sama left me with Lady Sango and Lord Miroku after my ninth birthday. He had told me it was time for me to learn the skills required for me when I was a woman. I pleaded and begged, trying to make him cave and let me stay. It didn't work. He said I must grow up, like all other girls. I would get married, raise children, grow old working, and then die. He told me it was the way of life for human females. I didn't like it.

            And so, here I am, seven years after Sesshou-sama left me. Yuki and I have grown up together under the watchful eye of Sango. We can do the womanly duties expected of us and also put up quite a fight. Today, Yuki and I are heading into the woods to start the Tirals. We will prove we are real woman, who can contribute to our village! Just you wait and see!

Yuki's POV

            I skipped ahead of Rin, grinning in excitement. "I can't wait, Rin! Soon we be known as women, not girls, and…and…" I laughed happily.  "And I don't know, but we'll be women!" I'll admit, I was acting very much unlike the way I usually acted. I was typically quiet and thoughtful, but I was truly excited! I wasn't going to be called a little girl any longer! 

            Suddenly, I paused, going quiet. "What do we have to do for the Trials?" 'And what is this odd feeling I'm getting?' I thought to myself, twisting a lock of my straight,  red-tinted black hair around my finger. I looked up at the sky, my chestnut colored eyes flashing in the light.

Rin's POV

            "Let's see here… I believe Sango said we would be tested in three areas. The first trial will be on our performance of womanly duties. You know: cooking, cleaning, and minding the children. The second trial will be assuming the men's jobs to see if we can keep things in order if the men go to war. And the third will be on defending your village," I said, thoughtfully. Suddenly, we were at the camp of the Trials.

            "Ohayo," greeted a middle-aged woman with raven black hair , "What are your names and ages?" I smiled. "I'm Rin and I'm sixteen years old," I told her. "My name is Yuki and I am also sixteen," Yuki said, timidly. "I am the headmaster here at the Trials. My name is Yuni. However, you will address me as Lady Yuni. I would recommend you get the materials needed to pitch your tend before the rain starts. You'll find the supplies straight ahead in the supply tent," And with that she was off to speak with two more girls who had just arrived.

            "Rin," Yuki inquired, "the skies are blue. How could there we rain today?" I smiled happily. "I wouldn't worry about it, Yuki. However, let's get our tent up," I answered as we headed off to get our materials.

Yuki's POV

            I followed Rin, still deep in thought. 'Cleaning. I hate cleaning.' I sighed and bit my bottom lip. I know how to fight, cook, and take care of children. But cleaning… I got bored to easily. I looked up at Rin. "Rin-chan? Do you know how to fight?" I trotted the rest of the way to the tent, opening the flap so my friend could enter. "I've never really seen you fight before. Just the training with Lady Sango. You just came out of the blue one day. Where did you come from?" I leaned towards Rin, curious, as I lifted up a folded tent. "Lady Sango said she knew you, but…that was it." I blinked several times.

Rin's POV

            "Well, I…I…I used to live in a village, with a mother and a father. Then I met hm and tried to help him… And then there were… It doesn't matter," I said hurriedly, "Let's hurry up and get the tent up before the rain comes."

Yuki's POV

            "Him?" I blinked. "Who's him?" I walked out of the supply tent, still talking. "A relative? Or…" I whirled around, the intricately designed earring I wore --- my only earring--- flashing in the sun. "Or was it a stranger? Why did you need to help him? And where are your parents?" I had so many questions. Even though Rin and I had grown up together, we knew very little about one another's pasts. Curiosity killed the cat…but I am no cat.

            "Oh, that would be such a scandal! Making company with an older man--- I'm assuming he is older than you--- would be…oh it could cause so much trouble when you start looking for a husband." I shook my head and moved to an empty area, starting to set up the tent.

Rin's POV

            "Oh, I doubt it will cause any trouble when it comes to husbands. I was a little girl and he was a young man…or would that be an old man that looks like a young man? Oh well, anyway, he took me in when my family went away. I owe him my life and I… enough of past times. It's the present that matters now!" I exclaimed. We pitched the tent and set up our sleeping mats. As we arranged the rest of our belongings, I gazed at Yuki. "What about your past?"

Yuki's POV

            I blinked and looked up at Rin. "I don't know." I looked away as I continued to speak. "The first thing I remember is meeting Lady Sango when I was five or six. Before that, I can't remember… I have vague flashes, but they're always of a male demon…" I frowned and folded up a yukata. "I don't really remember anything." 

My earring jingled. I reached up and tugged on it. "Lady Sango gave me this. I asked where the other one was and she told me one was all I needed. Yet, I always feel like there's something missing…besides the other earring." I smiled.

Rin's POV

            "You know Yuki, perhaps we have more in common than we thought!" I said casually. "Ladies! Please come to front of the camp!" came the voice of Lady Yuni. "We'll be starting your first task now. Each girl will have until sunset to clean and organize one household. We'll lead you there now." I saw Yuki scowl and gave her a pat on the back and smiled as we headed off.


	2. Fate in the Making

~Next chapter! Okay, another friend of mine hopped into the fic, called Katie. She'll be writing the part of a later character, who shall be called Ryoko. But that's not for a while. Onto the story!~  
  
Trials of Life  
  
By Alpha, Bulma, and Katie  
  
*******  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
"Cleaning. I hate cleaning," I grumbled and kicked at a rock. It soared into the trees. "Can't we just skip it?" I sighed and played with my earring. "It's just...so... cruel. I just want to be proclaimed a woman so I can leave the village. I want to fight demons, not clean house and have children and a buffle-brained husband." I frowned at the back of Lady Yuni's head.  
  
Rin's POV  
  
"Yuki, you know we have to complete the cleaning part of the Trial too. Anyway, before you know it, we'll be done," I said as we reached our destination. "See you at sunset!" We headed into the houses. When we emerged at sunset, Lady Yuni examined each household and deemed them fit for a woman and her family.  
"Thank goodness that's over," said Yuni. I nodded and then Lady Yuni summoned us once more. "We will go back to camp now and there we will try your cooking skills. Afterwards, it's lights out until morning. Now let's go," Lady Yuni commanded.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
"Cooking! Yay!" I threw my arms in the air, truly excited. "I love cooking!" I turned back to Rin as we started back to camp. "What do you want to do when you become a woman? Are you just going to be a housewife?" I grimaced, "I want to be a demon exterminator, like Lady Sango... or even a lady samurai!" For some reason, I couldn't stand the thought of staying in a village, growing old with a stiff warrior, and having children. It just...didn't appeal to me.  
  
Rin's POV  
  
"Well, I would like to set off on an adventure and find an old friend. Eventually, I would like to get married and have children, but not right away, of course. Oh, Yuki, I can hardly wait!" I exclaimed. We finished making our way to the camp and set to making our meals. When they were finished, Lady Yuni tried a little of each one. "Oh Yuki!" she exclaimed, "This oden is simply ravishing!" Yuki grinned. "Thank you, Lady Yuni," she replied happily.  
Yuki and I went to our tent, turned off the light, and went to bed. That night I had a dream. He was there. "Rin... Rin, where are you?" he called. "I'm right here! Here! Sesshy!" I replied as loud as I could. "Sesshy!" I tried to reach him but every time I got closer, he got farther away. Then Yuki shook me awake.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
"Rin...Rin-chan! Wake up...What's wrong? You were dreaming." I was about to speak again when there was a howl and a crash outside. "What was that?" I frowned and stood up slowly. Wearing only a thin yukata, I went to the tent flap and peered out cautiously. I squeaked and quickly shut it again. "Rin, there's a wolf out there! He's eating the food we cooked..." I whispered urgently. "I'm going to chase him off. Stay here unless I call for help, ne?"  
I fumbled around our tent until I was able to find a heavy pan. Wrapping my hand around the handle, I smiled at Rin, noting her terrified look. 'Did something happen with wolves before? Why is she so scared?' I shrugged and slipped out of the tent.  
Coming up slowly behind the wolf, I raised the pan, ready to hit. But before I could strike, someone grabbed my wrist. I went rigid. A face came into view as the grip remained just as strong. A handsome young man who would have been heart-meltingly handsome...were it not for the odd shade of blue his eyes were, the delicate point of his ears, and the sharp canines that glinted in the moonlight when he sneered at me.  
"What do you think you're going, girl?" I stammered silently, terrified. He growled and let go of my wrist to put his hand on the side of my face. The pan fell from my numb fingers. He caught it and set it aside. The wolf whined and ran off into the trees.  
"You've got a pretty face. But you didn't answer me." His claws, which I just noticed, dug into my skin slightly. I whimpered. He snarled and shoved me away. A sharp pain came from my ear. I yelped as I hit the ground. There was an odd feeling at the top of my head and the base of my spine. I winced and sat up. "What was that for?" I snapped. The wolf merely stared at me. I stared back, then lifted my hand to smooth my hair from my injured ear.  
There was no ear. I started shaking. 'What...' Something on my head twitched. I reached up cautiously. Something furry, smooth... an ear. A canine ear. I twisted to look behind me. There, attached to the base of my spine and having torn through my yukata, was a silky, black-furred tail. I looked back at the wolf demon. He held my earring between two fingers. His mouth opened and he took a deep breath before breathing out that one, hated word...  
  
"Hanyou..." 


	3. The Test of All Tests

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. But I own Yuki, Bulma owns Yuni, and Sparkplug owns Ryoko. Ha.  
  
Trials of Life  
  
By Alpha, Bulma, and Sparkplug  
  
Rin's POV  
Yuki ran outside to face the wolves and I was filled with terror. I hid in the corner of the tent, laying in a fetal position. The scenes kept going through my mind... the ambush, the murder...the pain. Sesshomaru- sama wasn't here to save me this time. I'd have to save myself and Yuki.  
I grabbed an iron skillet and headed to the tent flap. I opened it. A wolf demon stood there, holding Yuki. "No!" I cried as I hit him over the head with all my might. He fell and Yuki was left before me. "Yuki! Thank goodness you... you have doggy ears and a tail!" I exclaimed.  
  
Yuki's POV  
I stared at Rin for a moment. "You hit him." I blinked, and the tears started rolling. "It's awful! I'm...a hanyou!" I covered my face with my hands. "I don't want to be a hanyou! That stupid wolf... this is all his fault!" I felt my ears flatten against the top of my head and whimpered. I looked up at Rin. "I... don't know who... or what I am anymore. I'm afraid."  
  
Rin's POV  
"Don't be afraid, Yuki," I told her as I hugged her. "Ladies." It was Lady Yuni. "I see you have passed the defense test... Oh my, Yuki! I was afraid this would happen."  
"Mmm..." Koga growled as he got up, rubbing his head, "That hurt you human- pup!" Lady Yuni smiled. "Now, calm down Koga," she ordered, "You knew that they would defend themselves. Which I must admit, Rin, that was a good hit! Now then, Koga, give me the earring. Thank you. Now we just put it on you, Yuki, and... poof! Instant human. Nothing to worry about, dear." She patted Yuki on the back.  
"Now then, let's head back to camp." We turned to leave. Suddenly, Koga grabbed Yuki and ran off into the forest, disappearing from sight. "Yuki!" I screamed.  
  
Yuki's POV  
I was stunned...for about three seconds. Then I started screaming. "Ookami no baka! Let me go!" I squirmed against Koga. He snarled at me, tightening his grip on me and running faster. "No! Let go, Koga--- that is your name right?--- I need to go through and pass my trials! Koga~a!" He didn't care. He kept running. I stared at the mountains looming up ahead of us.  
  
Rin's POV  
I ran into the supply tent and came out with a bow and arrows. "I'm going to kill him!" I yelled as I began to run after the wayward wolf demon. Lady Yuni grabbed me and took away my weapon. "No, I have to save her!" I pleaded as I struggled against my camp master. "Rin, you must let her go. This is part of her trial and the beginning of yours. As the next test for you, I have apprenticed you in the household of a lord. Ah, here your escort is. Welcome, Jaken."  
  
Yuki's POV  
After a while, my throat was raw from yelling, my voice was gone, and I was cold. I pressed myself against Koga. He was warm. I heard him let out a choked noise, but his steps never faltered. I dozed off several minutes later.  
When I woke, it was because Koga was coming to a halt. I opened my eyes and looked around. There were wolves everywhere! Two more wolf demons ran up, in human form. One had a white Mohawk, the other had white hair with a black puff in the front. Koga spoke to them  
"This is the girl, Ginta, Hakkaku." I looked up at him, confused. Ginta and Hakkaku blinked. "From the Trials." Cold, blue eyes met my bright brown. "I'm considering her." The other wolf demons looked enlightened. "For a mate, Koga?" asked the one with the Mohawk. Koga nodded. I gasped quietly and looked away. 'No...'  
  
Rin's POV  
"Hello, Rin," Jaken said coolly, "Master Sesshomaru is waiting for you at the palace. Let's go." I stepped into an odd portal with Jaken. By the count of three, we were at the palace. Sesshomaru stood on a balcony with the moon behind him. The wind blew, causing his robes and hair to billow around him. I heard him murmur my name as he hopped off the balcony to land near me.  
I ran to him and threw my arms around him. "Sesshy, I missed you so much!" I cried, joyful tears streaming down my cheeks. 


	4. Puppies and Field Work

Trials of Life  
  
By Alpha, Bulma, and Sparkplug  
  
Yuki's POV  
Through a stunned silence, I acknowledged that I would be 'pup- sitting.' As soon as I saw the pups I would be watching, I snapped out of it. "Kami-sama... they're adorable!" I knelt amidst the wolf pups. Most were small, puffy balls of fuzz, ears, and tails, but there were a few in a humanoid form with small tails, fangs, and the brightest blue eyes...  
I gently lifted one of the babes and held him close to me. He stared at me like I was crazy, then slowly smiled and laughed. I giggled and bounced him gently in my arms. 'So cute! I think I can get used to it here...'  
  
Koga's POV  
I watched the hanyou girl, interested. 'She's good with pups, she cooks... I've heard she can fight... She's perfect mate material!' I grinned. I decided I would make her my woman. After she finished the Trials. And...after I learned her name.  
  
Rin's POV  
Sesshoumaru released me and returned to his business-like manner. "Lady Yuni has requested that I set you to work in the fields among the men. Jaken will take you to your old quarters where you may change into your work clothes," He said as he turned to leave, "And... I missed you too Rin."  
"You stupid girl," Jaken snapped as I stood in shock, "Let's get moving now! You're wasting my time!" I went to my old quarters and quickly changed. Then I went to the fields to start my work.  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
I watched Rin as she worked. She had grown up so quickly it seemed... but she was still the Rin I once knew so well. I decided to take a walk. Perhaps I could get Rin off of my mind then....  
Loving a human was unacceptable after all... yet, wasn't that the emotion that overtook me when I thought of my Rin? No. I was...merely accustomed to her presence, or, at the very most, infatuated with her. I cast the thoughts from my mind and walked on.  
  
Yuki's POV  
I looked up at Koga, an annoyed expression on my face. "Why are you staring at me?" He blinked, then grumbled an excuse before stalking off. I grinned and turned my attention back to the little pups. After playing with them for a couple of hours, I was started to get hungry. As if on cue, Koga came, silent around the sleeping pups. He motioned for me to follow him.  
I got to my feet and trotted after him. I walked behind him, watching him. 'He's quite handsome...' I blushed faintly. Then he stopped and bent over to pat a wolf on the head. I squeaked and stopped, my face turning red. 'Nice...but...eek!' I covered my cheeks with my hands. 'What am I thinking?!'  
  
Koga's POV  
I looked up at the hanyou girl. "Now who's staring, wench?" I saw her face go from a shy pink to an angry red. 'Uh-oh.' I stood up straight and started walking again. "Come on. The wolves returned from the hunt with plenty to eat." She made an upset noise, but followed. I focused my senses on her, detecting her scent and even her heart beat. 'I shouldn't feel this way... She may be a possible mate, but I've only known her for a few hours... I shouldn't love her already!'  
  
Rin's POV  
By the time the sun was going under the horizon, my hands were red and raw. I turned to leave after putting up my hoe. A young man who worked by me stopped me and asked if he could walk me to the kitchens. I agreed and we began to walk through the gardens that led to the kitchens.  
"You know, you're very beautiful," he said slyly. "Um...thank you," I stammered nervously. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "I always get what I want..." He stated coolly as he started kissing my neck. "No," I pleaded as I struggled against him. All of the sudden, I was thrown to the ground and rendered unconscious.  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
When I came upon the man and Rin, I was angered. When I saw he was forcing himself on her, I was enraged. I attacked and in the process made Rin fall back and black out. Quickly putting an end to the man, I took Rin in my arms and took her back to the palace and into my room. 


	5. Candy and Magic

~Next chapter! Yayness!~  
  
Trials of Life  
  
By Alpha, Bulma, and Sparkplug  
  
Yuki's POV  
"No!" My voice echoed around the cave. Koga was humiliated and all of the other wolves and demons were amused. I was loving it. "I don't eat bloody, raw meat, you savage. I've told you this several times now!" Koga was gritting is teeth. Just then another wolf demon--- Ginta, it was, I believe--- came up to me. I looked at him, slightly startled.  
He held out a portion of cooked me to me. I smiled happily and took it. "Arigatou!" I gave Koga an arrogant look and gave Ginta a kiss on the cheek. He squeaked and turned bright red. I walked back to the pups with my meal... making sure to swing my hips a little more than usual.  
  
Koga's POV  
I watched the crazy hanyou girl leave before turning to Ginta. He gulped and ran. 'Smart man...' I snorted and shook my head. Everyone went back to eating. I sat down and started gnawing on a meat-covered bone. 'Stupid wench... she knew that would make me look bad.'  
  
Rin's POV  
I woke up in the brown chair in Sesshomaru's room. "Give me your hands," Sesshomaru commanded, "You worked them raw." He put a salve on my hands and bound them with bandages. "You will not return to the fields," he told me, "I have found you a new job in a city close by. You will work at an orphanage there."  
"yes, Sesshomaru-sama," I responded, "What... What happened to the man?"  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
"You won't have to worry about him anymore," I stated placidly, "Go to your room and change into your night clothes." Rin complied and soon I heard the thunder of a storm. She ran back into my room, looking frightened. "Sesshy-sama, may I stay with you tonight?" She asked. I nodded and Rin was soon asleep in my arms. Could I, Lord Sesshomaru, be in love?  
  
Yuki's POV  
I found myself out, in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. 'The stars shine so clearly out here...' I searched all the folds of my yukata, chirping happily when I found a piece of sweet candy in a small pocket. I popped it into my mouth and leaned back against a rock.  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Sitting up straight, I prepared to attack my stalker, my enemy.... Koga? I blinked and grumbled when the wolf prince came into view. He was only a few feet away. I couldn't help but to stare at him. Slowly, he turned to face me, his gaze meeting mine. I smiled very slightly. He returned the smile and came to sit beside me.  
"Why are you still awake?" I shrugged. "Do you talk anymore?" I mumbled something. "Hm?" He leaned close to me, his nose touching mine. My eyes went wide. "C-Candy..." He smiled, amused. "I've never had candy before..." I gasped when he lips pressed against mine gently.  
My lips were parted slightly. I trembled and went limp when his tongue slipped into my mouth. Slowly, I began to return the kiss. After a few minutes, the need for air was irresistible. Koga pulled away a little, panting quietly. He leaned forward again, his lips touching my ear. "Goodnight..."  
I smiled weakly. Koga stood and retreated into the den. I watched him go, still tasting him on my lips, then sighed and leaned against the rock once more. After a moment, I squeaked in outrage. He had taken my candy! Right out of my mouth!  
  
Rin's POV  
The scent of Sesshomaru was breathtaking in itself. However the warmth of his arms around me and the silky fur that touched my flesh made me feel safe and excited at the same time. I began to absently stroke his tail when he became tense. I removed my hand and went back to sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
What in the world did Rin think she was doing! Every youkai knows that such an act shows affection towards one's mate... But, Rin wasn't a demon. Somehow I had forgotten that. I stroked her hair. "Rin," I whispered, "I will never let any harm come to you. You are mine..." I gently traced my claw over the nape of her neck, leaving a thin red line that would heal shortly. Though it would not appear physically, every demon and creature would do her no harm in fear of the Western Lord, Sesshomaru. After all... this was his mate.  
  
Yuki's POV  
I suppose I fell asleep at some point, because I found myself waking to warm sunlight coming into the den. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. There was an odd sensation at the base of my spine and the top of my head. I ignored it and moved my hand so I could push myself to my feet. My hand landed on something solid.  
I stiffened and looked, meeting the sleepy gaze of none other then....Koga. I gaped at him, then shifted. There was no tickle of silk against my skin. I looked down. I wore a simple skirt of fur and a top- With no sleeves!- made of soft doe skin. I squawked in alarm and looked back at Koga.  
"You took my clothes! And put these on me!" He winced and nodded slightly, sitting up. Something touched my head. I reached up. My fingertips met silky fur as sharp claws clicked together. "You... took my earring!"  
  
Koga's POV  
I winced at the shrill tone of the girl's voice. "Well, yeah..." She stared at me like I was a bug on her hand. I was scared. Her voice rose again. "I'll kill you!" I yelped and leapt out of the fur bed, running as fast as I could without the help of my jewel shards. It was too early in the morning to start a whirlwind in the den.  
Somehow, the girl ran faster. She tackled me and flipped me over so she was sitting on my stomach. "Give it back!" I shook my head. "You have to let me do one thing." She nodded, "Anything." I smirked and raised my hand to touch my claws to the back of her neck. I pressed lightly and moved my claws, drawing three long, horizontal scratched across her skin. She gasped and squeaked when I pressed my thumb against a pressure point. She fainted.  
  
Rin's POV  
Sesshomaru sent me to the village this morning. I was met by an elderly woman at the orphanage named Ute. "Welcome, child," she greeted. "Thank you, ma'am." She sent me to work right away. I fed the children, played games with them, set them down for their naps, and then finally got a chance to eat lunch.  
While Ute was eating with me, I spilled my water onto the floor. I went to get up to I could clean it up, but Ute stopped me. "I'll do it, dear." She pointed at the water and it rose into the air, floating over to the wash bin. "Could I do that?" I asked. "Perhaps, dear," She said, "Give me your hands." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she said, "My child, you're an element mage." 


	6. Mates and Dragons

~Man, I have SO far to go in typing this...~  
  
Trials of Life  
  
By Alpha, Bulma, and Sparkplug  
  
Yuki's POV  
When I came to again, I was surrounded by the female wolf demons of the pack. I short scream escaped me as I sat up and backed against the wall. They all laughed good-naturedly and one of them pushed forward. "Don't worry about those girls. I'm Nessa. Did Koga really chose you for his mate?" I blinked. "Um...maybe?" Nessa laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it." I watched as she shooed away the other females.  
"You scared my mate last night." I stared at her like she was crazy. "Ginta." I gasped. "Oh! Gomen na-" She waved her hand. "Don't worry. Anyway, Koga sent me here to check out your abilities." I was confused again. "Your powers. Magicks. Such like." I nodded and leaned forward slightly. Nessa placed her hands over mine. There was a short jolt, then I was blinking in surprise. Nessa looked amused. "Interesting. You're a dream weaver, and a time mage." I smiled weakly.  
  
Rin's POV  
I began my mage training with Ute and I came across a particular spell. It would change a human... into a youkai. "Lady Ute, could I perform a spell such as this one?"  
"I wouldn't recommend it, dear," Ute began, "I haven't known a mage who has lived through it." The subject was dropped, but I was already devising a plan in my head. If I wanted to be with Sesshy, I would have to become like him. He wouldn't even consider me otherwise.  
And so, I took the spell and a small bag, and heading out to find the materials I would need to perform my magic.  
  
Yuki's POV  
I was dismissed by Nessa several hours later after she explained to me my abilities. I could create, stop, alter, and enter dreams. Along with that, I could go back in, go forward in, stop, change, and slow down time. Nessa admitted she'd never seen such a combination.  
Now, I was sitting outside with the older pups, meaning around the human equivalent of ten or eleven, teaching them herb lore. I lifted a pretty white flower, a daisy. One hand went up. "Maru?" Nessa's son, one of twins, smirked at his brother who returned it with a small smile. "Daisy, used for coughing and...uh... battle wounds." I smiled. "Yes." I set the flower down and got to my feet.  
"That's enough for today. Go pack to your parents." The pups all ran off, yelling happily and starting a game. I giggled and turned to go back into the den. I collided with something solid and started to fall. Strong arms wrapped around me and held me steady. "You okay?" I looked up at Koga, a shy smile gracing my features. "Fine, thank you." The wolf prince smiled back and stood me upright. I smoothed out the fur skirt and the soft top.  
A comfortable silence settled. Koga slid his arms around my waist. I leaned against him slightly, my head tucked under his chin. Suddenly he sighed and started playing with my earring. I stiffened and waited for him to speak. "Are you ever going to stop wearing it." I shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe..." Another sigh. "I...I like you for what you are... not some magic illusion." He turned me to face him, resting his hands on the sides of my face and stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. "Onegai."  
I bit my lip and lowered my gaze. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper came from him. I looked back at him and smiled coyly. "On the night we first... consummate the mating, I will take it off... and leave it off." He slowly grinned and pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed and slipped my arms over his to hug him back. "So you accept?" He surprised me by lifting me off my feet. I smiled softly and tangled my hands in his hair. "Of course." I leaned in to kiss him, my lips brushing over his. He held me closer, deepening the kiss. I didn't mind. I returned the favor.  
  
Rin's POV  
I had traveled east for several days and had luckily not run into any demons. I had found all of the herbal ingredients and all that I needed was a lock of hair from a wolf demon and the animal I would bind myself to. I reached the opening boundary of the wolf demon territory. I snuck up on them, unnoticed, and found the leader, Koga, kissing Yuki. "Yuki," I inquired as I stepped out of the bushes, "What's going on here?"  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
Rin had left... why? "My Lord, "Ute said, bowing deeply, "I believe she may be on a quest to turn herself into a youkai." I blinked. "Thank you, Ute," I said coolly, "You may leave now." Ute left and I returned to my thoughts.  
So that is why she had gone... to change for me... I had known that she loved me, but this much? To risk losing her life for me?  
"Jaken, I am leaving," I informed him. I would save Rin from the love she had for me if it was the last thing I did.  
  
Yuki's POV  
My eyes opened wide. I glanced to the side. 'Rin!' I shrieked and pushed away from Koga. He 'oof'ed when he hit the ground. I barely managed to squirm away and land on my feet. "Rin... Hi! Eh-heh... What are you doing here?" I glanced at Koga and gave him an apologetic look.  
  
Koga's POV  
I grumbled and got to my feet. Then I turned to Rin and frowned. "What are you doing here, human wench?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Rin. She had interrupted me and my mate-to-be.  
  
Rin's POV  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need a lock of your hair, Koga... Please, let me have one!" I pleaded.  
  
Koga's POV  
I frowned even more. "What do you need it for?" Yuki looked confused. "Yeah..." she added, "It's just hair. Besides, he hasn't washed it in a few days." I glared at her, blushing. "I washed it yesterday, Koi, thank you very much." She just smiled at me.  
  
Rin's POV  
"Well, there's this spell I've been working on and I need the hair in order to cast it. Please, let me have a lock," I pleaded, "If you don't give it to me, I don't know what I'll do." A few tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
Yuki's POV  
I elbowed Koga. "Give her the hair. It'll grow back." I unclipped my earring, going into my hanyou form. Koga gave me a wary look. I rolled my eyes and lashed out. Koga yelped and staggered backwards. I grinned and held out a clump of hair to Rin. "Here. From my reluctant mate."  
  
Rin's POV  
"Oh, thank you so much, Yuki!" I exclaimed, "Goodbye! I have to get on my way!" Yuki nodded. "Goodbye. Rin! Come back and visit after you cast the spell," called Yuki.  
By sunset, I had reached the lair of Ryoko, a half-dragon bent on solitude. I gathered up my courage and entered the cave. "I seek your help, Ryoko," I began, "To perform a binding spell."  
  
Ryoko's POV  
A young girl of about sixteen walked into my lair. WALKED! More like arrogantly strolled! Honestly. And she wanted me to help her! She doesn't realize how hard biding is! "Who do you think you are! Binding isn't for just anyone!" 


End file.
